Blissful Moments
by ThatBlondeChickWithBlueEyes
Summary: Cassandra Truitt and her family have to La Push, Washington when issues arise where they live in Camden, Georgia. What happens when a certain heartbroken werewolf imprints on the quick-witted Cassie?...Full summary inside. JacobXOC **Was Simply Blissful**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody. Well looks like I'm writing yet another Twilight fanfiction. Before you wonder it is a Jacob/OC fic. I'm still continuing with The Pain Slowly Fades, I just had this idea in my head for a while now and I wanted to write it down and publish it before I forgot about it…..so here is a preview of my story, it's called 'Simply Blissful'. Full summary is underneath. Review if you would like me to continue with it.**

* * *

><p>Summary: Her name is Cassandra 'Cassie' Delilah Rose Truitt; she's three months away from her seventeenth birthday. She's not an outcast and definitely not in the popular crowd, you could say she is in between those two groups. Her and her best friend Callie Jones are in the scene crowd and are just alike and different in every way imaginable. They had done everything together since they were eight years old. Cassie is playful, quick-witted, daring, feisty, spontaneous, quick-tempered and just a jokester all the way around. Cassie has jet black hair that she got from her father with dark blue eyes like her mother. Callie is the more serious, clever, and shy; level headed one between the two of them. She likes to plans things before hand and has to have everything laid out in front of her when Cassie goes for it right then and there. Callie has an abusive home life, so Cassie's family decided to adopt her and her older brother Thayer a year in a half ago. They irritate the hell out of each other, but at the end of the day they love and have each other's back.<p>

Her mother Debra is a 'mutt'– that's what she tell everyone before she tells them her heritage–, she is a mix of Italian and Polish with a light tan skin tone instead of the darker skin that Italians have. Her father Benjamin is full blooded Quileute with the russet colored and jet black colored hair. When they had gotten married they decided that they wanted to live with Debra's family in Camden, Georgia, so they packed up and left. As the years went by they eventually forgot about the small reservation that was once their home. She has a younger sister named Mariah who is preppy, conceded and self-centered, just like her friends. When some issues arise in Camden, they have to move back to her father's reservation in Washington. What happens when a certain heartbroken wolf imprints and it shows them a whole different world they thought didn't exist? I can tell you that drama stirs, fights occur, secrets come out, and love shines through.

~*`0`*~

"_Mom! Were home from the store, the groceries are in the tr- woah what's wrong mama? Is everything ok papa?" Thayer, Callie and Mariah stop in their tracks and look at the scene in front of us. _

"_Kids you might want to sit down for the news were about to tell you three." I look at Thayer and at Callie. Mariah just looks annoyed because she isn't on her precious phone chatting away with her 'friends'._

_Callie–my best friend– sits next to me and I grab her hand, she gives it a comforting squeeze to try and reassure me that everything will be okay. I look at my father and notice the exhausted expression that shows how old he really is. Thayer rubs Callie's shoulder to comfort her and he attempts to ruffle my hair to get a smile out of me. No luck. Mariah is still looking like a bitch from hell because she isn't with her friends._

"_Callie, Thayer you know how we love you two like you're our own and that's why we adopted you guys. We don't know how to break this to you, but your father Thomas is getting out of jail on patrol for good behavior in four days and is going to be demanding to know where you guys are. Before you start shouting and overreacting Cassie, I see it in your eyes, we have come to the decision that we are moving, so he can't hurt either of you or Cassie and Mariah. We understand how dangerous he his and we hope you understand this too. We are going to be moving to a town in Washington where your mother and I met. It's the safest choice that we have available and we think it will do everyone some good to live in a small town. " Callie has a death grip on my hand and it hurts like hell._

_Who knew that she has hidden strength underneath all that seriousness and bossiness? _

_Mariah shoots up like a rocket off the couch and starts yelling out bullshit to our parents. "Dad is you serious about this? Why do we have to move because _their_ father is fucking psychotic and wants to hurt them! I shouldn't have to suffer and move away from my life and my friends because of them. Why can't you just send them away and we stay here? Then everyone wins and I can be with my friends." I stare at my 'sister' with fury in my eyes._

_I stand up before anyone can stop me and my temper. "How fucking _dare_ you say something so, selfish, and so self-centered! News flash Mariah not _everything _is about you and you precious friends. You have no right to say those thing to mom, dad, Callie or Thayer! Just because you're too fake to have your own mind and you don't have an opinion doesn't me we can't have one! You know for a fact that their father will do _anything _to find out where they are, even if that means hurting us to get to them!"_

"_You can shut the fuck up Cassie! So what if I like my life or I don't want to leave my friends, this _is_ home _not_ some small town in the middle of nowhere! We have lived here our entire lives and now we have to leave it all behind for_ them! _It's not fair and I'm not leaving!" I can literally feel myself shaking in anger._

_I get right up into her face, but since I'm five feet nine inches and she is only like 5'4" it's pretty funny actually. I start pushing against her until she is against the fall and I can feel Thayer grab my arm and yank me away from the bitch._

"_Girls stop fighting please; it's upsetting your mother even more. Mariah whether you like it or not, we _are_ moving to Washington, it doesn't matter how many fits you throw its final." The tone in his voice means that nothing is going to change his mind. The spoiled brat stomps out of the room and up to her room._

_I look at everybody around the room and I then turn my attention to my dad. "Well that went well…when are we leaving?" I give everybody a smile trying to lighten up the tension in the room._

_It works because everybody including my hysterical mother starts laughing lightly. My father walks over and kisses my cheek then ruffles my stiff, teased hair. "We are leaving in three days, so I suggest everyone starts packing because whatever isn't packed is going to be given away to charity." My father is so giving, it warms my heart._

_I shake my head and we all start heading upstairs to pack and calm down a hysterical Mariah._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo what do you think? Do you guys love it or hate it? Should I continue with it? Please Review and giving me your critism. Also for their photos go to my profile and click on the links and they will show you what they look like. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

~*`0`*~

"Mom! Were home from the store, the groceries are in the tr- woah what's wrong mama? Is everything ok papa?" Thayer, Callie and Mariah stop in their tracks and look at the scene in front of us.

"Kids you might want to sit down for the news were about to tell you three." I look at Thayer and at Callie. Mariah just looks annoyed because she isn't on her precious phone chatting away with her 'friends'.

Callie–my best friend– sits next to me and I grab her hand, she gives it a comforting squeeze to try and reassure me that everything will be okay. I look at my father and notice the exhausted expression that shows how old he really is. Thayer rubs Callie's shoulder to comfort her and he attempts to ruffle my hair to get a smile out of me. No luck. Mariah is still looking like a bitch from hell because she isn't with her friends.

"Callie, Thayer you know how we love you two like you're our own and that's why we adopted you guys. We don't know how to break this to you, but your father Thomas is getting out of jail on patrol for good behavior in four days and is going to be demanding to know where you guys are. Before you start shouting and overreacting Cassie, I see it in your eyes, we have come to the decision that we are moving, so he can't hurt either of you or Cassie and Mariah. We understand how dangerous he his and we hope you understand this too. We are going to be moving to a town in Washington where your mother and I met. It's the safest choice that we have available and we think it will do everyone some good to live in a small town. "Callie has a death grip on my hand and it hurts like hell.

Who knew that she has hidden strength underneath all that seriousness and bossiness?

Mariah shoots up like a rocket off the couch and starts yelling out bullshit to our parents. "Dad is you serious about this? Why do we have to move because_their_father is fucking psychotic and wants to hurt them! I shouldn't have to suffer and move away from my life and my friends because of them. Why can't you just send them away and we stay here? Then everyone wins and I can be with my friends." I stare at my 'sister' with fury in my eyes.

I stand up before anyone can stop me and my temper. "How fucking _dare _you say something so, selfish, and so self-centered! News flash Mariah not _everything_ is about you and you precious friends. You have no right to say those thing to mom, dad, Callie or Thayer! Just because you're too fake to have your own mind and you don't have an opinion doesn't me we can't have one! You know for a fact that their father will do _anything_ to find out where they are, even if that means hurting us to get to them!"

"You can shut the fuck up Cassie! So what if I like my life or I don't want to leave my friends, this is home not some small town in the middle of nowhere! We have lived here our entire lives and now we have to leave it all behind for them! It's not fair and I'm not leaving!" I can literally feel myself shaking in anger.

I get right up into her face, but since I'm five feet nine inches and she is only like 5'4" it's pretty funny actually. I start pushing against her until she is against the fall and I can feel Thayer grab my arm and yank me away from the bitch.

"Girls stop fighting please; it's upsetting your mother even more. Mariah whether you like it or not, we are moving to Washington, it doesn't matter how many fits you throw its final." The tone in his voice means that nothing is going to change his mind. The spoiled brat stomps out of the room and up to her room.

I look at everybody around the room and I then turn my attention to my dad. "Well that went well…when are we leaving?" I give everybody a smile trying to lighten up the tension in the room.

It works because everybody including my hysterical mother starts laughing lightly. My father walks over and kisses my cheek then ruffles my stiff, teased hair. "We are leaving in three days, so I suggest everyone starts packing because whatever isn't packed is going to be given away to charity." My father is so giving, it warms my heart.

I shake my head and we all start heading upstairs to pack and calm down a hysterical Mariah.

~*`0`*~

It's the afternoon before we leave and were all in a frenzy to make sure everything is packed and on the two really HUGE moving trucks that we have rented. Since dad made that little announcement about us moving Mariah has been a wreck and crying all the time. I must say it's hilarious to see her cry because her face gets all red and blotchy and she gets even more upset because she looks 'hideous'. Her words not mind, but I did agree.

I probably sound like a total bitch, but if you had an annoying sister who purposely gave you food poisoning because you didn't want to drive her to some party, who'd be like me too. I can hear her in her room shouting to our father for probably the hundredth time in two days.

I totally understand why she is acting the way she is because I mean we have live in Georgia our entire lives, we have only heard bits and pieces of mom and dad's life in Washington. They don't like talking about it because they say it's too painful. Callie is the only one who truly knows that I'm upset about leaving, but for the sake of our lives I'm willing to move. If you put all the jokes, witty comebacks and my attitude aside, I'm afraid about what's going to happen if Thomas finds us.

I literally start feel like someone is running a feather up and down my spine, giving me the chills, just thinking about what would happen if he did. Not a pretty picture…..at all.

"Cassandra Delilah Rose Truitt! Get your butt downstairs right this minute!" Ooo the full name, that's never a good sign.

I bound down the stairs and into the kitchen to see my mother fuming. Oh shit red flag number two, I'd run, but she knows where I sleep.

"Where's the fire?" My mom gives me a weird look. "EVERYONE! DUCK AND COVER!" I scream on the top of my lungs.

My mom just rolls her eyes and turns around and starts to finish packing our kitchen when we hear thumps and banging. Thayer runs into the kitchen with wide eyes and when he sees us laughing he glares at me. I shrug and skip over and give him a big hug.

"Should've known it was a prank..." He chuckles again and dad and everyone bounds into the kitchen.

Of course dad has a fire extinguisher in his left and a bucket of water in his right hand. When they finally stop searching for the 'fire' they all glare at me–except mom and Thayer– when they realized I tricked them.

"Cassandra Delilah Rose Truitt what have your mother and I told you about pranking us about fires?" God what is with people and using my full name today?

I shrug. "Not to play with fire? Ok ok just stop with the evil eye, you and mom told me to not cry wolf because if something really happened, then they wouldn't come cause they will think I'm messing with them." He nods his head and kisses my forehead.

"Good, now let's finish packing and then we will go out for some lunch. Then me and Thayer will hit the road tonight and start making our way to La Push, Washington and then tomorrow morning you guys will follow."

The backlash dad got was incredible, but I also felt sorry for him, so I put whistle as loud as I can and everyone looks at me annoyed.

"I think that what dad said is the best for **all** of us considering our umm… situation." I cross my arms and give them a pointed look that could rival my mom's.

'_Woah when did I start acting like mom? I'm supposed to be __**given**__ these look not __**give**__ them.' _ All of them look at me like I'm crazy they just had the same revelation as I just did.

Dad chuckles and leaves the room with the others and then I start to follow, but mom calls me back over and I remember mom wanted me for something. I slowly turn around to face her wrath, but thankfully she doesn't look so mad anymore.

"So Cassandra would you like to explain to me _why_ I just happen to find your charm bracelet that your grandmother sent you, stuffed all the way behind the utensil drawer? I thought you loved wolves, so why hide it?"

Let's get one thing straight, I am absolutely terrified of wolves, so why would my grandma get me that? I have no idea.

"Ma, I have told grandma before that I'm terrified of wolves, but she thinks I'm always kidding! I mean why would she think that I will kid around about something like that?"

"Well maybe honey since you always joke and kid around, that she thought you were kidding around when you told her. And honey why in the world are you terrified by wolves?"

"What isn't terrifying about them? They can eat you, hunt you, scare you and did I mention that they can KILL you! Gosh why can't people believe me when I saw that I am truly terrified by them?"

"Well should I disappoint your grandmother and give it back or do you wanna keep it and make her happy?" She dangles the damn bracelet between her fingers.

I sigh, grab the stupid thing and put it on. "Thank you sweet heart, now let's finish this packing and I'll treat you to your favorite cupcake after lunch." I perk up when she mentions my favorite cupcake place, Scrumptious Cupcakes.

I run upstairs as fast as I can (which is pretty fast considering I love soccer and lacrosse.) and finish the tedious task of packing all of my clothes and shoes. Yeah I'm a shoe whore and I'm proud of it too! Now let's get down to business…

**I changed Cassie doing track to lacrosse for reasons into the future 's chapter one, yeah its alittle short, but the next one will be longer. I got FOUR reviews for the preview, now let's try and make it five. Also I hopefully will update Pain Slowly Fades in a few days…major writing block. So my readers REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing from Twilight or from the mind of Stephanie Meyers, just my Original Characters and the plot. Have fun reading y'all! :D

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Cassie's POV<p>

"Callie, come on! Move your little butt, were late getting on the road because you _insisted_ on saying goodbye to every freaking room! I watch her as she rolls her eyes and huffs in annoyance. She runs over to me and my 2012 Ram Laramie Limited.

Oh yeah, that's definitely the country girl shining through me and into my car. I got this truck because my aunt Trisha had gotten into a major settlement for a car accident that caused her to be on disability for almost a year and a half. It so happens that she loves me more than Mariah and bought it for me! Ha, I'm her favorite niece and Mariah hates the fact that I'm anyone's favorite. :D

I quickly glance at my house as to say good-bye and get caught up in all the fun memories of tittering around when I was first learning how to walk. First kicking a soccer ball, losing my first tooth, Mariah coming home (Yes, she was a good memory until she went all stuck-up.). Throwing lacrosse sticks, the multiple sleepovers with Callie and Thayer. Barbeques with almost entire family, fighting with my sister and watching my parents renew their wedding vows a year ago. God, I'm going to miss this house more than I thought.

"Now, look who's delaying us now, Miss Daydreamer. C'mon girlie and get in your truck!" She gently pushes me toward the driver side and she opens the passenger door, getting in.

When she pushes me I snap back to the present and leave memory lane behind me, well for now at least. Once I get into the car, we hit the road and I blast my Brokencyde mix that I made. I glare at my best friend when she turns off my stereo and yawns.

"What the hell was that foe Callie? You could have just turned it down and not off!" I focus my attention back on the road and then she hits me upside the head. "What was that for?"

"Don't cuss in front of me Cassie and I just don't feel up to listening to any music right now is all."

I almost step on my brakes when I hear her say that she doesn't want to listen to music! She _loves_ any and everything about music. That's a secret passion we both share and only Thayer knows about, not even our parents know about it.

"My music-loving/obsessed Callie doesn't want to listen to music? I thought I'd die first before I'd ever see the day!" She glares at my sarcasm.

"And I'm surprised that you're not driving your Ducati Superbike thingy." I glare at her smirk and she laughs at me.

"It's not a Ducati Superbike _thingy_ Callie; it's a Ducati Superbike 1199 Panigale S." She laughs again at my correction and lays her head against the window after composing herself.

'_Man this is gonna be a long drive up.'_

* * *

><p>After driving for hours and switching places 6 different times, I'm back in the driver's seat and drinking a . Callie had turned on Jason Aldean on her iPod and I'll admit its good, but I like my Brokencyde better. I look at her and contemplate turning it off, but knowing her she'll wake up and complain, so I leave it alone. I'd rather have a sleeping Callie than a pissed off Callie.<p>

I take a left turn and see a sign that says 'Welcome to LaPush, Washington'; I flip it off and keep driving. (Hehe, I flipped off the sign!) I did the same thing with the Forks sign, but got pulled over by Chief Swan and he gave me a warning. (Queue eye roll….now.)

I decide to call my lovely momma when my GPS stops working and I throw behind my seat. She doesn't answer, so I call my dad and luckily he answers on the third ring.

"Yes Cass?" I roll my eyes playfully at his abbreviated nickname of my childhood Cass the Bass. (Don't mistake that for the drum, it's the stupid fish…I had a rough childhood.)

"Will you please direct me to the house because my stupid GPS stopped working and I threw Callie out?" I smile sisterly at Callie's sleeping form.

"Cassandra! You better not have actually thrown your sister out or I'l-"I erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Dad chill, I'm just kidding! Callie is sleeping right next to me. Now, what about those instructions that I just asked you for? Please." I add my country twang at the end, just to see what he'd do.

I hear him scoff playfully at me and my goofiness. "Where are you darling?"

I look around in the truck and laugh. "Well oh-father of mine, it looks like I'm in my truck, on a road, driving somewhere where I've never been before."

…..

He doesn't respond to my comment, so I decide to give him a serious answer.

"Uhh…" I look around like a crazy person for a sign until I finally see one. "I'm on First Beach Lane." (Huh, is there a beach around here?)

"Oh, you're actually only a few streets away. Take your next left when you get all the way down the road. Then you _have_ to count three houses down or you're never going to find the street and finally turn right." I follow my father's instructions to the t and stop.

"Ok, now that I've done all that now what?" Wow, I'm amazed at my _awesome_ use of vocabulary! (Please note my sarcasm.)

"Continue down the current street that you're on and go down to the sixth house and your home!"

My lovely father hangs up on me before I can say anything sarcastic or witty. Bastard! (I don't mean it in a hateful way, just a playful kind. I could never seriously call my father that, it's way too disrespectful and I was raised better than that.)

But as the respectable daughter I am…who am I kidding, I'm not that at all. Anyway back on topic, I follow his instructions and pull into the drive way of our new house.

"Damn son!" Look at me trying to act hood and junk! I laugh at myself and my whiteness. :D

Our new home is painted a creamish white color with dark blue shutters. (I'm already getting the vibe of Little House on the Prairie going on….NOT GOOD!) There is a big wooden door with decorative glass panels in the middle. A wrap-around porch is painted the same color of the house with rocking chairs and a small table off to the side.

I groan out aloud and mentally at the sight of my new home and get out of the truck after turning off the engine. After I reach my family, they see my expression and laugh.

"Why oh-lovely daughter of mine is your nose wrinkled?" I smack my father upside his head for acting so innocent.

"This house is why I'm wearing this expression! It's so….country looking! I mean come on; we even have a fucking white picket fence! How fucking clichéd is that?" I wave my arms around dramatically for emphasis.

My parents give me a pointed look and I give it right back, I even jut out my hip with my hand on it.

"Watch your language Cassandra, you're a lady." I snort.

"Mom, you have a mouth of a sailor, so you shouldn't be telling me that I can't curse when you use profanities every day." I smirk and she smiles.

"True, but seriously honey this house is the only thing that was for sale that we could afford."

I raise my eyebrows at this. We can afford a lot of expensive things, so a house shouldn't be a main concern. Then something clicks in my brain.

"You mean were the only buyers on this reservation that could actually afford this house without going bankrupt?" Their expressions confirm my suspicions.

"I knew it!" By this point I'm dancing around them happily and Callie comes walking up with raised eyebrows.

"See I would ask what's going on, but I'm now so use to my best friend's behavior that I really don't care." I pout at her.

She just smirks at me and I roll my eyes before walking up the steps, linking arms with her and enter our home.

* * *

><p>"Hey I'll race ya to school Thayer!"<p>

"You're on Cassandra!" I cringe at my full name before jumping on my bike with my helmet on (Gotta be safe and not hurt myself.) and peel out of the driveway.

It takes me not even ten minutes to get to the entrance of La Push High School by driving almost 80 miles per hour.

Wow, I'm a speed demon! Hell yeah!

While looking for a parking spot, I past a group of muscular guys who hoot and holler at my bike, of course I smirk inside my helmet. Finding one next to the loser of my bet, I kick the kickstand down. (Ha! I kick the kickstand! Damn, that's a knee-slapper!)

Thayer exits his car well truck and glares at my, I respond by taking off my helmet at throwing it at him. Take that country boy! But lucky for him he catches it and tosses it in his passenger seat.

"I win! Now hand over our usual amount sucker!" He sulks while slapping a 50 in my out-stretched hand.

I wave it in-front of his face.

"Thanks hon." I pocket the money and my keys before getting off to stand next to him.

"Whatever, I know you cheated, but can't ever prove it." He crosses his arms, still sulking.

"You say that all the time Thayer, but you and I both know that I don't cheat. You just suck at driving and not getting caught by the cops." I laugh at his reaction.

"That was one time! Ok twice just stop looking at me like you're gonna kick me, those combat boots you have on hurt like a bitch." I roll my eyes.

"Wimp." I push myself off his truck and begin my way to my first period. Luckily my dad was able to get our schedules yesterday while everyone was unpacking and I was erasing trails that lead us to Washington, so that jackass won't be able to find us...well hopefully.

* * *

><p>After sitting in the office with the principal discussing how the rules worked at 'his' school or something along those lines of bull for an hour, I begin to reach the end of my annoyance level.<p>

"Look Mr. Bryon I understand why I'm in here with you ok? I do have a past of being in-trouble with the school system, but that is the old me. I'm gonna try different things this time and try not to be the crap out of people." He rubs his face tiredly before dismissing me to my class.

"I hope you stand by your word Ms. Truitt or there will be a great deal of consequences for you if you're in here." I salute him and walk into my Advanced Computer class with Mr. Tyler.

I hand the teacher the slip that Mr. Bryon gave me to show all my teachers.

"Class, settle down, now." The way the class listened to him shows me that he's a hardass and not to mess with him.

"Everyone this is Cassandra Truitt and she will be joining us for the rest of the year. Please treat her with respect and the same goes for you to Ms. Truitt." I nod and take my slip before taking my seat close by the window.

He continues on with his lesson as if he wasn't interrupted at all and I must say his class is actually much more interesting than when I was back in Georgia.

After going through my next three periods which were AP English, Chemistry and Honors Latin, I arrive at my Pre-Calculus class. I go through the normal drill of giving the teacher -Mrs. Harris- my slip, she tells me to introduce myself. I face the class and look down at my black combat boots, then look back up with confidence.

"Hey, I'm Cassandra, but everyone knows that I go by Cassie. I come from Camden, Georgia and yes that does mean that I'm a southern belle, but no that does not mean that I have to act like one. Yes, I'm different, but please refrain yourself from gossiping about me. Thanks." I walk to my seat as everyone recovers from my little speech.

"Damn girl, that was pretty epic right there." One of the guys from the group that I passed this morning, whispers next to me.

I smirk and glance at him. "Thanks."

"I'm Embry Call and that's Paul Lahote." He points to another tall, handsome muscular guy in-front of us.

I nod and pay attention to the teacher until I become distracted by another tall, muscular guy with black raven hair, russet skin that you couldn't mistake for someone you loves to tan; this is natural, and handsome from head-to-toe.

His eyes take in everyone's face then his eyes land on me and I feel like the air has been literally sucked out of me and he's the only one that save me or protect me from anything and everything. I begin to see little stars dance in-front of my eyes from the actual lack of breathing on my part. Everyone turns in their seats to look at us, but we don't pay attention to them, it's like were the only two in the room. Hell, maybe even the town…not really, but you get the point. My blue eyes contrast his brown drastically, but they seem to fit each other perfectly.

Someone clears their throat and I realize that his mouth his hanging open, but it quickly snaps shut and if looks could kill, I'd be a pile of ash right now from the death glare he's sending me right now.

He walks pasts us and sits a table behind us, but on the other side of the room. (Our classroom is set up in tables of two and in two rows with partners.)

"Yo steroids gotta problem with me or am I just too good looking for you to look at?" I smirk and he glares at me before facing the teacher while the class erupts into laughter.

"Ms. Truitt, please refrain yourself from interrupting my class like that again or you'll have detention with me for a week.

Fuck! Another hardass, which makes three of my teachers already!

"Yes Kathy, I'll refrain myself from announcing my awesomeness and amazing genetics that I inherited from my parents." I smirk again and lean against my seat.

She smiles and shakes her head before continuing on with the lesson, but I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me and I think I know who it is.

**A/N: Ok guys this has been edited so many times, but I just wanna say that I'm confident in it and that I'm sorry that this is up so late. My life has been uber crazy with parents fighting and school about to end, and then cheer practice. But I WILL be updating more often when school lets out this week. Pain Slowly Fades next chapter will hopefully be out by Sunday or Monday. I'm also looking for any betas that are interested in helping me. *wink wink* Please review or alert on my story, thanks!**

**~Blondie:D**


End file.
